Instants volés
by Mikishine
Summary: Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, pas encore tout à fait adultes mais plus vraiment des enfants, réapprennent à vivre tandis que le soleil se lève sur une ère nouvelle.


**Mon p'tit blabla : **Ce one shot date déjà un peu. Il doit avoir quelque chose comme 6 mois et je l'avais totalement oublié mais au détour d'une inspection de mon pc je suis retombée dessus et je me suis dis qu'il était grand temps de le mettre en ligne. Alors voilà je profite d'avoir internet à disposition, de ne pas être à la veille d'un partiel (non non juste mon exam de passage à la fin de la semaine…) ou chez mon chéri (il était de mariage hier… mais bon je le retrouve ce soir niark). Je disais donc ayant un peu de temps hop en deux trois clics une petite nouveauté à vous mettre sous la dent. J'espère que cela fera plaisir à certaines. Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux qui le sont bientôt…

**Disclaimer : **HP et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas un galion (quel dommage cela dit) etc etc… vous connaissez la chanson. Donc je ne possède rien si ce n'est cette petite fic sortie de mon cerveau à défaut des persos.

**Une dernière chose** : Un grand Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour la correction !!! Bon courage pour la continuation de ce que tu sais miss… je reste à ta disposition

**Résumé :** Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, pas encore tout à fait adultes mais plus vraiment des enfants, réapprennent à vivre tandis que le soleil se lève sur une ère nouvelle.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique**** : Instants volés **

Le réveil sonne, résonne jusque dans ses rêves. Elle aimerait chasser le bourdonnement incessant tel une abeille d'un fruit juteux ou d'un pot de miel savoureux mais bientôt c'est l'essaim au complet qui vient perturber son repos. Le soleil est levé. Elle est tentée de les ignorer, soleil, réveil, essaim d'abeilles, monde entier pour replonger dans son songe délicieux néanmoins… ses paupières s'animent, ses yeux somnolents pétillent, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres pleinement dessinées par le contour d'un rayon, lumineux cocon, brillant écrin à sa joie enfantine car, aujourd'hui, "ils" ont cours commun !!!

Elle s'étire un moment, sentant avec plaisir ses muscles reprendre vie tandis que son cerveau passe doucement du fantasme nocturne à la réalité de pouvoir bientôt contempler son sourire. La voici qui jaillit hors de son lit pour son rituel personnel : se doucher, sécher la masse broussailleuse qui lui tient lieu de crinière, choisir ses vêtements (chose aisée pour ce qui est des heures de travail mais un peu moins pour celles de temps libre). Nul besoin qu'ils soient voyants, habillés ni même très féminin, non, juste qu'ils retombent joliment, que l'ensemble soit assorti, qu'ils lui affinent la taille voir qu'ils mettent en valeur ce qu'elle considère comme de possibles atouts.

A présent, elle hésite un quart de seconde sur le maquillage mais là encore non… Elle aime le naturel, c'est ce qui fait d'elle "elle" alors elle renonce sans regret à se tartiner le visage de couleurs criardes peut-être, à la rigueur un brin de mascara, une touche d'ombre à paupière discrète, presque invisible… elle secoue la tête négativement. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Elle ne se maquille que pour les soirées et encore, à peine, alors, finalement, ce sera un baume hydratant pour ses lèvres avec un léger effet gloss, voilà qui est bien suffisant semble lui répondre son miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoie c'est elle, simplement elle.

Enfin parée, elle s'élance dans la Grande Salle, le cherche un instant du regard, il est déjà là, comme toujours, il lui sourit. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Elle s'enhardit à apposer un bisou sur sa joue… ses joues, il en a deux, il serait dommage qu'une de ses pommettes soit jalouse de l'autre… il serait dommage de ne pas prolonger ne serait ce qu'une seconde de plus le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Sans prêter attention à la rumeur qui enfle, elle s'assoit à ses côtés.

A présent que la guerre est finie, que les véritables allégeances de chacun ont été révélées, les batailles inter maisons semblent s'être tues… au moins pour les prochains mois. Les cimetières et les hôpitaux se sont remplis, tant de perte, de tristesse… maintenant l'euphorie prédomine dans le cœur de tous. Ils ont leur jeunesse à rattraper, à saisir, à cueillir, tous ces instants volés à la mort sont les plus précieux, des papillons éphémères que chacun souhaite garder, apprivoiser, pour recouvrir les souvenirs sombres des jours passés.

Tous la poussent à se déclarer, les voient déjà comme un couple, LE couple. Les remarques fusent, plus ou moins discrètes, plus ou moins gênantes. Le rouge à ses joues la trahi, bien sûr qu'elle le trouve charmant, craquant, mignon, adorable… idéal.

Déjà l'heure de la pause déjeuner, la matinée est vite passée. Il s'installe à ses côtés, lui lance quelques regards, hésite à aller plus loin. Finalement, tel un gamin, il se décide à l'embêter, lui attrape une jambe, un poignet, une main à laquelle il mêle la sienne au milieu de leurs éclats de rire. Elle apprécie ce jeu de cache-cache, elle aime ces contacts dérobés aux craintes qui les tenaillent. La voici où il le voulait… ou "ils" le souhaitaient tous deux sans oser l'admettre : entre ses bras… du moins pour quelques minutes.

Il est déjà temps de se séparer, les professeurs les attendent, à regret ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. Ils savent déjà qu'ils vont se retrouver… bientôt. Car, peu importe les encouragements, les clins d'œil, les coups montés de ceux qui les connaissent… Ils croient savoir mais ignorent tout. Bien sûr, ils ont peur, hésitent à se dévoiler à l'autre ; bien sûr, ils agissent comme des enfants dont ils ont pourtant passé l'âge, néanmoins, en secret, le soir venu, ils s'évadent pour une promenade à deux sous les étoiles.

Loin de leurs regards, de leurs sous-entendus, de l'étau tendu par le monde autour de leurs incertitudes, loin de tous, ils se sourient, se parlent, se confient, mêlent leurs doigts, rougissent, soudainement timides, brusquement craintifs, et, peut-être, confieront-ils enfin, aux astres scintillants, l'échange de leur premier baiser. Un dernier instant volé… un instant d'éternité… un instant parfait pour leurs deux cœurs étrangers qui se sont trouvés.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de fin : **Je suis ravie de mettre à nouveau quelque chose en ligne, j'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura quelque peu diverti… n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions c'est toujours un plaisir que de les lire et une source de remise en question et d'amélioration. Bisou tout le monde. 


End file.
